


[Fanart] Angels deserve to die

by Autheane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"A happy ending, even if it's not happily ever after" so here it is, Steve waking up after the events of The Winter Soldier. </p><p>The title is from the song by System of a Down<br/>You can also find me on <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Angels deserve to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StringTheori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringTheori/gifts).



> "A happy ending, even if it's not happily ever after" so here it is, Steve waking up after the events of The Winter Soldier. 
> 
> The title is from the song by System of a Down  
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://autheane.tumblr.com/).

____________

[ ](http://th01.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2014/182/0/a/angels_deserve_to_die_by_autheane-d7osck6.jpg)


End file.
